Petit mensonge et grandes conséquences
by bayas
Summary: Rodney a menti. TERMINEE. Révélation dans le chapitre 3.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Ce tout petit prologue pour permettre aux autres de voir que le site fonctionne à nouveau.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

**« Pour un seul mensonge, on perd tout ce qu'on a de bon renom »**

_**Baltasar Gracian Y Morales **_

_**Ecrivain Espagnol (1601 – 1658)**_

McKay courut après Sheppard.

_- Colonel ! Colonel ! Attendez ! Je suis désolé._

_- Vous êtes désolé ? Vous avez menti, et tout ça pour ... _

_- Vous en faites toute une histoire. _

_- J'étais inquiet pour vous. Finalement, pour rien. Vous n'avez jamais ... _

_- Non, c'est vrai. Combien de fois va t'il falloir que je vous le dise. J'ai menti une fois et je me suis empêtré dans ce mensonge. C'est de la faute aux ..._

_- Comme par hasard c'est toujours la faute des autres. Pas cette fois ci. Vous allez assumer les conséquences. _

_- C'est à dire ? _s'inquiéta le scientifique.

_- J'ai une réunion avec Weir et Beckett pour parler de votre cas. Je ne veux plus vous voir, je vais demander votre affectation dans une autre équipe. _

_- Mais ..._

_- Et si vous avez un objet à initialiser, demandez à Beckett d'utiliser son gène ATA._

Sheppard entra dans le téléporteur et appuya sur l'écran.

_- Mais c'était un tout petit mensonge,_ gémit Rodney.

**oOo**

_- Carson, vous étiez au courant ?_

_- Non Colonel. Je l'ai cru, tout comme vous. _

_- Elisabeth, je ne le veux plus dans mon équipe. _

_- Vous ne croyez pas que vous en faites un peu trop ? D'accord, il a menti mais ..._

_- J'ai horreur qu'on me mente. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahi._

_- Nous n'avons pas fait le débriefing de la mission. Racontez moi._

_- Nous étions poursuivis par des indigènes ..._

**TBC.**

Alors ? Vous voulez connaître la suite ? Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Suite avec du retard. Beaucoup de retard. Beaucoup beaucoup de retard. Désolée. Je suis fatiguée, je souffre, j'ai du mal à rester assise devant mon ordinateur. Après 8 séances chez le kiné, je n'avais plus mal au dos. Malheureusement, je suis tombée et hop ! retour à la case départ. Je ne me moquerai plus de Rieval. C'est pas bon de vieillir. Snif. 

**Disclamer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**Chapitre 2**

_- Nous étions poursuivis par des indigènes ..._

**oOo**

_- Il faut sauter._

_- Pas question. _

_- Vous voulez vous faire bouffer par ces indigènes ? Quoi qu'ils seraient content, il y a de la réserve là-dedans,_ dit John en lui pinçant les petites poignées d'amour. _Aïe._

Rodney venait de lui frapper la main.

_- Je vous déteste Colonel. _

_- Pour ce que je vous ai dit ?_

_- Non. Pour ce que vous voulez me faire faire. C'est trop haut ! J'ai le vertige !_

_- C'est trop haut ! J'ai le vertige ! _se moqua John en l'imitant. _Arrêtez de vous plaindre et sautez bon sang. Sinon, je vous pousse._

Rodney voulut répondre mais une flèche vint se planter dans l'arbre qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Rodney prit la main que John lui tendait et ils sautèrent dans le torrent qui se trouvait dix mètres plus bas. Ils furent emportés par le courant.

Rodney refit surface en premier, cherchant du regard le militaire. Il flottait quelques mètres plus loin. Rodney nagea vers lui et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour sortir sa tête de l'eau. Il était inconscient. Il remercia mentalement sa mère pour lui avoir imposé les cours de natation tous les samedi.

Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas dans une piscine, les rochers en étaient la preuve. Il mit le bras sous les aisselles de John et le plaqua contre lui. De son autre bras, il essaya de nager vers la rive mais le courant était trop fort. Puis, il aperçut au loin un arbre couché dans l'eau. Le tronc et les branches arrivaient presque à la moitié du torrent. En quelques mouvements de bras et de jambes, il se retrouva sur son chemin. La rencontre avec le tronc fut très douloureuse mais Rodney serra les dents. Il fallait absolument qu'il tienne le coup.

_- Merde ! Je ne vais pas y arriver. Colonel, réveillez vous !_ Comme s'il l'avait entendu, John se réveilla, crachant l'eau qu'il avait avalé. _Accrochez vous au tronc, nous devons sortir de là. _

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur la rive, exténués mais en vie. Ils s'allongèrent le temps de reprendre leurs souffles.

_- A votre avis, c'était toujours une bonne idée de sauter ?_

_- Fermez la Rodney. Ce n'est pas le moment,_ grogna Sheppard.

_- Ce n'est jamais le moment avec vous. Surtout, ne me remerciez pas de vous avoir sauvé la vie._

_- Merci, mais maintenant taisez vous. Pitié, j'ai mal à la tête._

Rodney prit appui sur ses coudes et regarda son équipier.

_- Je comprends pourquoi vous avez mal à la tête,_ chuchota le scientifique. _Attendez._

Il déchira le bas de son t-shirt, de toute façon le pauvre t-shirt n'avait pas survécu à sa rencontre avec quelques branches du tronc d'arbre.

_- McKay ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_- Tssss ... Je joue à Mac Gyver pour vous soigner. Dans notre chute, nous avons perdu nos affaires, dont nos équipements de survie. Je vous fabrique un pansement avec mon t-shirt. _

Il nettoya le sang pour voir la profondeur de la coupure.

_- On a tout perdu ? Même la morphine ?_

_- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de morphine pour une si petite coupure. _

_- Ce n'est pas pour ma tête que je m'inquiète._

_- Où avez vous mal ? _

Le ton était délicat, tellement pas du McKay.

_- J'ai mal de partout mais le pire c'est ma jambe. Je crois qu'elle est cassée._

Rodney soupira bruyamment. _Voilà le vrai McKay,_ se dit le Colonel.

_- Je me répète, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sauter._

_- **McKay !** Bon, il faut qu'on bouge de là, la nuit va bientôt tomber._

_- Et vous allez pouvoir marcher ?_

_- Vous m'aiderez. Je suis très résistant à la douleur. J'ai vécu cent fois pire._

_- D'abord, je vais vous faire une attelle ..._

_- Non. Nous avons pas le temps. Tout à l'heure. Il y a plein de grottes sur cette planète. On s'y réfugie et après vous jouerez au Docteur Beckett._ Rodney allait répondre quand John leva l'index. _Ah ! C'est un or..._ Puis John se radoucit. _S'il vous plaît Rodney, plus je m'énerve, plus mon mal de crâne empire. _

Rodney accepta.

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard dans une grotte. Par chance, elle était vide, aucune traces anciennes ou récentes d'animaux. Ils s'assirent par terre et Rodney fit l'inventaire de ce qu'ils avaient pu récupérer. Quelques MRE, des barres énergétiques, une gourde, un couteau et les restes d'une radio.

_- Donc, avec la nourriture qui nous reste, nous tiendrons deux jours, trois grand maximum, Vous croyez que vous pouvez faire quelque chose avec la radio ?_

_- Je suis un génie, mais là ... c'est un véritable puzzle. _

Rodney passa énergiquement ses mains sur son visage.

_- Vous avez l'air crevé McKay. _

_- C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire du rafting sans radeau._

_- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on dorme un peu._

_- Est ce que vous me jugerez mal si je vous dit oui ?_

_- Hum ... Je ne sais pas ... Bien sûr que non. J'ai une idée. J'ai remarqué dehors de larges feuilles. Si vous en ramassez une dizaine, elles pourraient nous servir de nattes pour dormir par terre. Ca ne remplacera pas un matelas mais ..._

_- Bien maître. Il vous faut autre chose ?_ plaisanta Rodney.

_- Non ça ira. _

Rodney se releva difficilement et sortit de la grotte. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de feuilles. Il les disposa par terre.

_- Vous avez coupé votre jambe de pantalon ?_

_- Oui. Ce sera plus facile à l'enlever._

_- Votre jambe ?_

_- Mon pantalon._

_- Vous voulez quitter votre ... votre ... planlaton ... heu ... pantalon ?_

_- Oui. Et vous allez faire de même. Nous sommes trempés et nos affaires doivent sécher. _

John quitta sa veste et son t-shirt sous le regard ahuri du Canadien.

_- Non, je resterai avec mes vêtements._

_- McKay ! _râla Sheppard.

_- Bon d'accord. Mais je garde mon caleçon !_ sa voix était montée d'un octave.

John aurait pu rire s'il n'avait pas été si fatigué.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je garde moi aussi mon caleçon._ Il lui tendit ses affaires. _Une dernière chose, vous pouvez poser ça sur les pierres ? A défaut de fil d'étendage ..._

Il vit le scientifique déposer les vêtements et se déshabiller ensuite. John faillit pousser un cri lorsqu'il vit le dos couvert d'ecchymoses. Il avait oublié que son ami pouvait souffrir lui aussi et regrettait maintenant de l'avoir obligé à sauter dans l'eau. Mais c'était ça ou ils mouraient. Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, pris de remords. Il se composa un visage neutre juste avant que Rodney ne revienne vers lui. Le scientifique s'assit à ses côtés.

_- Ca va Rodney ?_

_- Mmm ... Fatigué._

John prit une barre énergétique et la lui tendit. Rodney prit une petite bouchée et la rendit au Colonel.

_- Merci, ça m'ira. Je n'ai pas très faim. Et comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai de la réserve. _Cette fois çi le ton était morose. Il pinça ses petits bourrelets. John baissa les yeux, trop honteux. _Bonne nuit Colonel._

Il s'allongea sur le ventre et s'endormit aussitôt. Ce ne fut pas le cas du Colonel, déchiré par le remords.

**TBC.**

**Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour que John s'énerve autant ? Ah ah ! Révélation au prochain chapitre. Normal, ce sera le dernier chapitre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Bon. C'est dimanche soir, je vais essayer d'écrire le chapitre et de l'updater ce soir. Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible car ce chapitre final va être très très long. Pari réussi. 

**Disclamer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**Chapitre 3**

_- Merde !_

John se réveilla en sursaut. Si Rodney jurait, c'était mauvais signe. Quoique le scientifique jurait souvent.

_- Rodney ?_

_- Ah Colonel. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Excusez moi._

Oh oh ! Rodney qui s'excuse. Y a vraiment un très gros problème.

_- Un problème ?_

_- Oui. Cette saleté de radio ne fonctionne pas. A mon retour sur Atlantis je vais faire une demande pour que nos radios soient construites avec du Naquada._

John commença à ramper vers lui mais il s'arrêta, fixant sa jambe.

_- Vous m'avez fait une attelle ?_

_- Oui._

_- Quand ça ?_

_- Ce matin. Vous dormiez._

_- Je n'ai rien senti. Vous devriez peut être remplacer notre ami écossais sur Atlantis._

_- Euh ... je suis nul en piqûre. Vous voulez devenir mon premier cobaye ?_

_- Finalement ... _

John arriva vers Rodney et l'observa. Dans la pénombre de la grotte, il n'avait pas vu que le visage du scientifique était rouge.

_- Vous avez de la fièvre ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Vous êtes rouge._

_- Non, c'est la chaleur qui fait içi. Je n'ai jamais aimé le climat tropical. Heureusement, nous sommes pendant la saison des pluies. Tenez, j'ai récupéré assez d'eau de pluie, la gourde en est remplie. On ne mourra pas de soif au moins. Buvez, c'est un ordre de votre médecin._ John s'exécuta. _Et maintenant, vous devez manger._

_- Et vous ?_

_- Je m'occupe de la radio. _

_- Vous allez manger d'abord._

_- C'est déjà fait. J'ai fait le ménage, le repassage, j'ai fait les courses. Tout ça pendant que Monsieur dormait ! et maitenant je bricole._

_- Et qui ramène l'argent à la maison ?_ plaisanta John. _C'est moi qui me tue à la tâche !_

Les deux hommes rirent de leurs bêtises.

_- J'ai eu l'impression de parler comme ma mère,_ dit Rodney.

_- Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé d'elle._

_- Un jour, je vous raconterai son histoire. Allez manger, il faut garder des forces._

**oOo**

Deux jours plus tard.

John se réveilla en sursaut. Il passait son temps à dormir. Il chercha Rodney, il était assis au fond de la grotte. Il était immobile, la tête penchée sur le côté, la radio dans les mains.

_- McKay !_ Pas de réponse. _McKay ! ... Rodney ! _

John sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce qu'il redoutait, venait de se produire. Il rampa jusqu'à lui. En touchant son pied, le scientifique se réveilla. John soupira.

_- Bon sang McKay, vous m'avez fait peur. Ne refaites plus ça._

_- Je me suis juste assoupi. _

_- Ecoutez. Cette radio ne refonctionnera pas. Le meilleur moyen est que vous quittiez cette grotte et que vous retourniez à la porte des étoiles._

_- Et vous ?_

_- Je reste là._

_- Non._

_- Si, c'est un ordre._

_- Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner. Je ne suis pas militaire._

_- Vous êtes dans mon équipe, je suis votre supérieur._

_- Ne jamais abandonner un membre de son équipe, ce n'est pas votre devise ? De toute façon, seul, je n'arriverai pas à retrouver la porte._

John soupira. Il avait envie de tout lui dire, pourquoi il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Mais ses angoisses allaient faire flipper le canadien.

_- Vous êtes pénible McKay._

_- Je sais, je suis un râleur, je suis pénible, je suis ... gros._

John baissa les yeux.

_- Je suis désolé de ... _

_- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air,_ coupa Rodney.

Il se leva et sortit de la grotte, laissant John, seul avec sa culpabilité.

**oOo**

Trois jours plus tard, John se réveilla et regarda sa montre. C'était midi. Ils n'avaient plus rien à manger depuis 48 heures. Ils ne buvaient que de l'eau. Rodney le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

_- Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment je n'y ai pas songé plus tôt !_

_- Ca va Rodney ?_

_- Donnez moi votre montre._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Donnez moi votre montre. Je vais prendre sa pile pour faire du courant pour l'émetteur de la radio._

John lança sa montre à Rodney.

_- Je suis stupide. Je suis stupide._

John le rejoignit rapidement. Il vit les mains de son ami trembler, il les attrapa.

_- Rodney. Regardez moi. Il faut vous calmer. Vous allez faire une bêtise si vous ne vous calmez pas. _

Rodney ferma les yeux et prit une grande aspiration. Il rouvrit les yeux et commença son rafistolage, sous le regard inquiet d'un Colonel, guettant le moindre signe de catastrophe imminente.

_- C'est bon,_ déclara Rodney au bout de quarante minutes. _Maintenant, il faut l'installer en hauteur, le meilleur moyen est en haut dans un arbre._

_- Vous vous sentez capable de faire ça ?_

_- Je ne suis pas Tarzan. Mais dehors, il y a des cobéas._

_- Des cobéas ?_

_- Ce sont des lianes. Sur Terre, on les trouve au Mexique. Je ne crois pas que ce soit la même variété içi mais elles sont résistantes. Regardez._ Il désignait l'attelle. _C'est avec ces lianes que j'ai fait tenir cette attelle._

_- Vous m'étonnerez toujours. Comment connaissez vous les cobéas ?_

_- N'oubliez pas que je suis sorti avec le Docteur Brown, botaniste de son état._

_- Oui, ben moi quand je sors avec des filles, je ne parle pas boulot, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ..._

_- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, capitaine Kirk._ Rodney se releva. _Bon, il faut que j'installe ce truc, je l'attache à une liane, et je tire sur une autre pour faire monter mon gadget._

_- Attendez, je viens avec vous._

_- Non, vous restez içi._

_- Et si vous faites une ... _

_- Une quoi ?_

_- Une chute._

_- Ca ira Colonel. Je reviens dans vingt minutes environ._

Il quitta la grotte et John frappa le sol de rage. Son angoisse grimpait en flêche.

_- Pourvu que ça marche,_ murmura t'il. _Sinon, il mourra et je ne pourrai rien y faire. Je ne sais même pas par quel miracle il est encore vivant._

Deux heures plus tard, Teyla et Ronon firent leur apparition. Ils furent ramenés sur Atlantis avant la tombée de la nuit.

**oOo**

_- Carson ? Je peux vous parler ?_

_- Oui. Si vous vous inquiétez pour votre jambe, dans trois semaines nous enlèverons ce plâtre._

_- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. Comment va Rodney ?_

Rodney voyait ses deux amis discuter à voix basse. Soudain, Carson se retourna pour le regarder bizarrement, et parla à nouveau à Sheppard. Rodney n'aimait pas ça. Quelque chose se tramait dans son dos. Carson retourna à son bureau. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un dossier à la main. Un gros dossier. L'écossais ferma le rideau et s'assit devant Rodney.

_- Pourquoi Rodney ? _

_- Pourquoi quoi ?_

_- Vous nous avez menti, vous **m'avez** menti._

_- J'ai menti ?_

_- Oui. Je n'ai jamais vérifié votre dossier médical, c'est Sheppard qui vient de me le demander._

_- Pourquoi a t'il fait ça ?_

_- Il s'inquiétait pour vous._

_- C'est normal, j'ai été blessé, tout comme lui lorsqu'on est tombé dans ce ..._

_- Hypoglycémie._

Rodney pâlit. Merde merde merde merde. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

_- Je ..._

_- Si vous aviez été vraiment sujet à des crises d'hypoglycémies, vous seriez mort depuis plusieurs jours. _

_- Peut être que j'ai été guéri ..._

_- Rodneeeey._

Rodney baissa les yeux. Il avait l'impression de retourner des années en arrière, le jour où sa mère l'a surpris en train de fumer un joint.

_- D'accord, je n'ai jamais fait d'hypoglycémie. C'était pour ..._

John déboula à cet instant, et frappa le lit avec l'une de ses béquilles.

_- Espèce d'ordure. Je me suis inquiété pour rien._

Carson se leva et se mit entre ses deux patients.

_- Sheppard, calmez vous. Retournez à votre place, je vais lui parler. _

_- Parlez lui tant que vous voulez, je ne veux plus le voir,_ hurla le Colonel.

Une infirmière le ramena à sa place et Carson revint vers le canadien.

_- Ca va aller Rodney ?_

Le scientifique ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer un point invisible devant lui. Quelques heures plus tard, Carson autorisa John à quitter l'infirmerie pour retourner dans ses quartiers. Rodney s'enfuit de l'infirmerie, et Carson fut convoqué par Elisabeth pour une réunion à la demande du Colonel.

**oOo**

_- John, votre réaction est normale mais un peu exagérée. Vous êtes fatigué. _

_- Non Elisabeth. J'ai horreur qu'on me mente. Il m'a tellement enervé que j'ai envie de le frapper._

_- Alors faites le. Frappez moi._

Ils se retournèrent tous en entendant Rodney. Il prit une chaise et s'assit devant le colonel.

_- Rodney, sortez de mon bureau s'il vous plaît._

_- Non Elisabeth,_ dit-il en fixant John. _Je ne sortirai pas. Laissez moi seul avec Sheppard. _

_- Rod ..._

_- Si c'est le seul moyen de revenir dans l'équipe, frappez moi._

_- Elisabeth, Carson, faites ce que Rodney vous demande, sortez._

_- Mais ..._ Ils capitulèrent. _Carson, ils vont s'entretuer._

_- Je ne pense pas. Ils doivent gérer cette crise tout seuls._

**oOo**

Rodney vit le poing de John se lever. Il ferma les yeux en attendant le coup, mais rien ne vint. John posa juste une question.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pourquoi j'ai menti ?_

_- Oui._

_- J'ai menti une fois, et je le regrette. _

_- Quand ?_

_- C'était à la fac. Une fille avec qui je sortais, une étudiante en médecine, m'a demandé pourquoi je mangeais autant. Je lui ai dit que c'était parce que je faisais de l'hypoglycémie._

_- Pourquoi lui avoir menti ?_

_- J'avais honte. _

_- De quoi ?_

_- Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était de l'hyperphagie._

_- L'hyperphagie ? C'est quoi ?_

_- C'est un peu de la boulimie. Mais contrairement à la boulimie, l'hyperphagie **(1)** ne se présente pas sous forme de crises aiguës suivies de vomissements et ne comporte pas de comportements compensatoires comme la prise de purgatif, le jeûne, ou l'exercice physique excessif. C'est plutôt une forme de grignotage permanent avec total déséquilibre nutritionnel qui amène bien évidemment une prise de poids plus ou moins importante. Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi j'ai ces bourrelets. A force, c'est devenu une drogue. Et lorsque je stresse, je grignote. C'est une maladie psychologique._

_- Ca peut se soigner ?_

_- Oui. Je crois qu'il est temps que je me soigne. Je vais prendre rendez vous avec le Docteur Heightmeyer._

_- Vous êtes prêt à vous faire soigner ?_

_- J'ai maintenant une motivation. Je ne veux pas quitter votre équipe. Grâce à vous, j'ai trouvé un équilibre, des amis, une famille._

_- Je vous aiderai. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, j'ai une dette envers vous._

Les deux amis se serrèrent la main.

_- Plus jamais je ne mentirai. Du moins, j'essaierai. _

**FIN. **

**C'est nul, je n'arrive pas à finir correctement cette fic. Bon tant pis,elle finit comme ça.**

**(1) Je parle par expérience. Quelques séances chez un comportementaliste et tout disparaît. **


End file.
